The Darkened Trio
by KayleighBeth
Summary: Three deatheaters defined by the marks upon their wrists, yet there is much more than meets the eye. Three stories of three people willing to risk everything to save the wizarding world. Caitlin MacNair, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape: The Darkened Trio. -OC/DM
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Multiple characters in this book are not portrayed the same as in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling._**

**_This story is set in Harry's sixth year, though many events happening in years prior have not happened, for example Sirius Black is still alive._**

**_Also my spelling, punctuation and grammar is not exactly perfect, so please don't be too harsh._**

_"We all have good and bad inside of us. It's what side we choose to follow that defines who we really are." - JK Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

"Harry Potter! What have you done!" Dumbledore shouted as he slammed his fist onto the wooden desk infront of him. Harry kept his gaze down, instead choosing to watch as the items on the table jumped from their places. He felt strangely ashamed as he fell victim to one of Dumbledore's rages. He wondered if this is what others his age felt when their parents told them off. Of course Dumbledore wasn't his father, but except from his godfather Sirius Black, Dumbledore was the closest thing he had to a parental figure.

Sirius sat in the chair next to Harry, his hand placed on Harrys shoulder as a form of support.

"Now now Dumbledore, don't take this out on the boy, he didn't know." Sirius said, defending Harry, as he lent forward in his chair. "It was only 6 years ago that he found out about the existence of wizards, he can not be expected to know everything." Dumbledore took a deep breathe, feeling the adrenaline and anger still pulsing through his body, he knew he shouldn't of handed Harry over to his Aunt Petunia and her vulgar family. Harry would of been better off growing up in a wizarding family, he needed to know as much as he could about the wizarding world if he had a chance at defeating Lord Voldemort and his lackeys.

"Walden MacNair is arguably one of the most powerful and evil wizards in existence." Dumbledore began explaining, feeling slightly guilty to his overreaction. "Him being in Azkaban is far from benefiting us." Harry stared towards the old wizard confused.

"Why not? He's a deatheater, he tried to attack me. What was I expected to do?" Harry asked and turned his head from Dumbledore to Sirius and back again.

Dumbledore momentarily ignored the question as he stood up from his seat. He turned towards the back wall of his office which laid in the depth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and ran his finger along one of many shelves of books. Most were covered in thick layers of dust, untouched for years, some even longer, saved incase Dumbledore one day decided he needed one. On the whole of the middle shelf which held atleast 40 books, only one lacked the dust covering. He pulled the book from its place and ran his hand along the leather cover. It wasn't the normal book size, instead it was square and resembled a large scrapbook. The leather of the book was black, and slightly worn from how long it had been owned, but also how many times he had needed it. On the front cover engraved in silver text said the words: 'The MacNair Family'.

"The MacNair family is one of the oldest wizarding families known." Dumbledore placed the book on the desk infront of Harry and opened it to the very first page, where there was a family tree resembling the one of the Black family at Grimauld place, minus the pictures. "The family consists almost completely of pureblood witches and wizards."

"Most deatheaters come from pureblood families though, so how does that make Walden MacNair so much different to others?" Harry asked.

"Most people turn evil due to their pasts and experiences, occasionally due to circumstance. This family however are simply pure evil, but most importantly they have incredible magical abilities that many are envious of. Most wizards wouldn't be able to escape Azkaban, but Walden would easily be able to, and he wouldn't just allow himself to escape, he would completely empty the cells." Sirius shifted awkardly in his chair, remembering his own terrifying escape from Azkaban, and the people who were hidden in the hundreds of cells. The complete opposite reaction of the guilt that filled Harry. He one day wished to be an Auror, to fill the Azkaban cells of those who deserved it, yet here he was facing the fact that he was arguably to blame for a future mass break out. He didn't know the kinds of wizards that filled the cells, but one thing he did know was these were some of the most dangerous, and threatening wizards who were far from afraid to kill and torture.

"Their interest into the dark arts have been some what known about for many years, though the ministry lack proof, and only a fool of an Auror would actually go after him or other family members." Dumbledore reached across the desk and flicked through the pages of the book stopping at one. On the left page held a picture of Walden alone, and on the right was a picture of what Harry assumed to be his family, it was the picture of Walden which seemed to be cut out of the newspaper, probably the Daily Prophet, yet the other picture seemed almost brand new. Just looking at a picture of Walden caused chills to go down Harry's spine. He was the kind of man who could intimidate just about anyone. Harry could hardly believe that just under 48 hours ago he stood infront of the man. It had only been a year ago since Harry found himself fighting off the dementors to save not just himself but his older cousin Dudley, and he had only just found himself in the a similar situation against one of the most fearful wizards. Part of him hardly expected to be attacked again in the muggle world. It was a place where he was nobody, compared to being the 'chosen one' in the wizarding world, so part of him slightly convinced himself that nobody would bother with someone like him. He had however been keeping his guard up. After Voldemort's return 2 years ago he knew that he would constantly need to be alert of absolutely anything, that was why he instantly suspected MacNair to be a deatheater.

_'He had been forced to accompany Dudley to town, his Aunt and Uncle were fearful incase any harm came to their 'little Duddykins' whose chances of falling victim to a wizarding attack due to association with Harry was reasonably high. They didn't live to close to the town they found themselves walking to, as they had recently moved. The Dursleys were very concerned about their reputation within their world of people, god forbid it be known they were related to a wizard like Harry. So they saw moving to a much remoter village to be the only choice. A village with a rather low population, where the majority were concerned only in their own business, rather than trying to stick their noses into their neighbours business._

_It was when Harry and Dudley were walking through an abandoned field that the attack happened. It was very rare to see a car nearby, and it was when an expensive car with blacked out windows, stopped on the side of the single lane road that Harry became increasingly suspicious. His hand instantly flew to grab his wand, as he closely watched as a tall man dressed in black a black suit complete with a clock exited the car. Harry was the first to cast a spell, knocking the wand from the mans hand, though it wasn't long until Harry managed to find himself at the negative end of a few spells himself. He was no where near the same skill level in duelling as this mysterious man had. Part of him knew he was going to loose, and as he watched as the fat lump of lard known as he cousin attempted to run away, he could only hope he would be able to save the person who had bullied him for all these years. It was just when Harry was at his weakest that he suddenly found himself surrounded by the white smoke that he appeared to see more often then not, the white smoke he managed to associate to the savers…..the aurors. He sat down on the ground, paying no attention to the arrest which took place infront of him, he payed no attention to the no less than a dozen aurors out magic this singular man, and then paid no attention to the man willingly going to his future… prison.'_

"They." Dumbledore pointed to the moving picture of he right page, "are the MacNair family. Atleast they are the closet relatives to Walden." Harry grabbed hold of the book, bringing it closer to his face. There was something about this family that managed to intrigue him.

"That of course is Walden." Sirius said, looking over Harrys shoulder at the book and pointing to the man in the centre of the picture. "The woman whose shoulder he is holding is his wife, Ava. She is the typical deatheater's wife, a kept woman, never working a day in her life. The assumption is that their marriage would of been arranged." The woman, Ava was sat on the chair, her head held high with pride, and not a single hint of a smile appeared on her face. It was obvious by her over the top gown she wore that she was definitely rich.

"The two older boys are twins, Edward and Isaac both 21. Isaac is engage to his school sweetheart, and the youngest boy is Jack he's 9, due to start Hogwarts when he turns 11, unlike his brothers who went to a much more exclusive school." The two eldest boys were the spitting image of their father, whereas the youngest boy had more of the feminine features of his mother. It wasn't any of those who managed to catch his attention, it was the other girl, sat beside her mother and her older brothers hand upon her shoulder. She looked so out of place in the what would of been perfect picture of such a cold family. She shone with such a unique look compared to her family members, and bought a bit of warmth to the picture.

"Whose the other girl?" Harry curiously asked. He expected Sirius to reply, but upon hearing no reply he turned his attention to Dumbledore. It was anything but rare that Harry saw the partly distressed, partly weak emotions that he saw upon Dumbledores face. Dumbledore placed his chin on his hand, and took a sigh.

"That is Caitlin MacNair. Or as everyone else knows her as: The Missing MacNair." Dumbledore explained barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Harry asked, he was now becoming confused to the reaction he received from both Dumbledore and Sirius, they were both people who would rarely find themselves lost for words.

"Caitlin MacNair was last seen in public when she was 6, that was 9 and a half years ago." Dumbledore took the book from Harry's hand and turned the page over, before handing it back. Harry looked at the newspaper clipping titled: '5 years on: where is the MacNair?'. Along side the article was a picture of her stood beside younger versions of her brother, she younger herself. It was obviously her, as she once again bought warmth to an otherwise cold picture.

"Why does it seem to be such a big deal?" Harry asked, flicking through the pages of the book, finding multiple article on Caitlin, but also the family as a whole. He knew Dumbledore must of kept them for more than just reading material, and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Because everyone knows she is the key to taking down the deatheater's and Lord Voldemort himself." Sirius answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin MacNair stared into her mirror, then towards the framed picture which sat on her dresser. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, yet she knew she couldn't allow that to happen. She knew that it would only end with her back in the dreaded makeup chair for another hour, perhaps longer, at the hands of her rather ruthless makeup artist Beatrice, whilst being forced to listen to one of her stepmother, Ava's lecture on the importance of presentation, and of how she had a name to live up to. It was a run in she would do much to avoid. The relationship between her and her stepmother had always been slightly unstable, yet since her father was arrested and put into Azkaban awaiting his trail a fortnight ago, Caitlin had witnessed a much more wicked side of the woman that she didn't even know existed.

She tended to avoid Ava, as well any other interaction with her, except her younger brother, Jack, yet more recently she found herself hiding in some of the most foolish places just to avoid that ice cold stare.

"Caitlin MacNair did I, or did I not tell you to be waiting in the foyer at 10am promptly." She heard the familiar shrill voice of Ava echoing throughout the room. Caitlin turned around to face her open bedroom door, and was shocked to see her stepmother stood there looking impatiently, with her hands placed on her hips.

"What have you done?" Her stepmother asked, and walked towards Caitlin, her heeled shoes creating a clicking sound as they hit against the light wood floor, "Are you truly so incompetent that you are unable to look like a lady for at least a few minutes." Ava pulled a lace edged handkerchief from her pocket, and spit onto the corner. Her hand grabbed Caitlin's chin and thrust it into the air, before harshly rubbing the mascara which had slightly run under her eyes. No doubt Caitlin was left with red marks under her eyes, far from better than excess mascara.

"Today is your father's trial, a very crucial day, and I will not have you disgracing this family's name. If you in any way slip up I will make sure you will regret that." The wicked look on Ava's face slightly worried Caitlin. Threats were something which hardly fazed her, except this one. She knew exactly what Ava was threatening, and it was something she didn't want to experience. Caitlin nodded her head in a form of submission, and pushed a fly-away piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sort yourself out, you have 5 minutes." With that Ava left the room, leaving the door open. Caitlin turned back to her mirror, and wondered what was really wrong with the way she looked. She had believed that it would of been good enough for Ava, even if she just didn't feel comfortable with the way she looked.

Her dirty blond hair was close enough to perfect, placed in a stylish bun, and she wore a black peplum dress under her cloak accompanied by a pair of simple heels and the two thin silver bracelets encircling each wrist. She slightly knew where the problem would come from as she turned back towards the framed picture. She was just to different to her family. Her father, stepmother, and three brothers all stood tall, sharing the same pure black hair colour and green eyes, yet Caitlin looked slightly sweeter at her 5ft5 height, and with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her stepmother was the biological mother of both her older brothers and her younger brother, so the family shared a similar look; however Caitlin was simply Ava's stepdaughter.

Caitlin quickly wiped the few escaping tears away from her eyes, and walked from the room.

* * *

As she descended down the main staircase and into the foyer she could already see the disapproving look Ava was giving her. She tried to ignore it, instead focusing her attention on Jack, her nine year old brother, who stood at the bottom waiting for her, with a large smile across his face.

"You look beautiful." He expressed, before taking the hand of his older half sister and placing a small kiss upon it. Caitlin let out a small laugh before messing his hair up. He faked a frown at her before sticking out his tongue. Caitlin then turned to look at her two older brothers. The only way she could think to describe them was vain. They both stood infront of the mirror, checking for any sight of imperfection, as god forbid they be seen looking anything but their apparently usually perfect selves. The MacNair twins were once described to be the two biggest playboys in the wizarding world. The party boys who managed to find themselves on the front of the gossip papers atleast every other morning. Things slightly changed for Isaac the moment he got engaged, he became much more family orientated, choosing to spend his nights at home, rather than acting as the wing man for his single twin. But soon Edward would be forced to give up the life he enjoyed and follow the family footsteps.

"Remember Caitlin, this family has a reputation to uphold." Ava said as she made her way towards the front door.

"Yes stepmother." Caitlin replied. Ava stopped instantly, and turned on her heel to face her step-daughter. She pointed her finger towards the girl and her upper lip turned up with disgust.

"You really are a useless girl aren't you?" Ava spat, "Unable to get the simplest of things right. You must address me as your mother in public, if you do not, then I will make sure that the threat from earlier lasts for longer than a few weeks, instead an eternity."

"Yes mother." Caitlin replied, her body very reluctant to say the words, and once she did she felt a sick feeling take over her stomach. She saw Ava as the furthest thing from her mother, and each time she used the word in that way her heart broke slightly for her real mum.

To the world outside the family it was believed Ava was Caitlin's true mum, but as a matter of fact they couldn't be any more wrong. Caitlin's real mum was Maggie McGonagall, a powerful witch, known as a 'superior'. A superior was a magical being much more powerful than others; they were also gifted with the ability to do magic without a wand, a trait which was passed down to Caitlin from her real mum. The superiors were a useful weapon used in the first wizarding war; most had sided to the ministry, over the deatheater's. Maggie was one of the most known superior's, trained to be an Auror, however Voldemort wanted her. He had it arranged for her to be kidnapped, and was placed in the basement of the MacNair Manor, a family whose life was dedicated their lives to following his command. Of course Walden MacNair was unable to stay away from such a beautiful woman. Caitlin's mum soon became to victim of rape. The chances of the powers being passed on to the unborn child was 50%, and Voldemort found himself unable to pass up on the chance of having someone so powerful to his disposal.

The MacNair family let the outside world believe Caitlin was the daughter of Ava, refusing to allow their reputation to be bought down to the level of 'common' witches and wizards. Yet the media doubted it all. Instead they spent the first 7 years of Caitlin's life attempting to guess to true mother, nobody had managed to figure it out. But the MacNair family feared the truth would come out, they wished to exclude the young girl from the rest of world, to avoid further speculation, and soon she became known as 'The Missing MacNair'.


	3. Chapter 3 1980

**4****th March 1980**

**(Voldemort's hideout)**

"My lord, please." MacNair begged, "You cannot be serious. My wife and I cannot even consider bringing up a child which is not ours." A smirk appeared on Lord Voldemort's face, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Walden, incase it has escaped your notice this child will be yours whether it shares the blood of your wife, or not. Infact it benefits me much more if it doesn't." Voldemort replied. MacNair stood up from his chair, and Voldemort watched with slight amusement as one of his most loyal deatheaters began pacing the width of his study.

"My wife, she won't agree." MacNair argued, feeling slightly panicked as he shook his head.

"Your wife is scheduled to join the ranks of my deatheaters within a month. Like you, she will be under my rule. If she is unwilling to raise this child as her own, she will not be given the opportunity to raise her sons either." Voldemort carefully watched as the blood drained from his face. MacNair stopped in his step, and turned towards Voldemort. Of course he had been expecting this threat, it simply made the Dark Lord's job of making people do as he wished much more easier. Yet the threat scared him, because he knew that Voldemort would so easily carry out his threat.

"You predict this child will be girl. If it is she has an increased chance at developing her actual mother's skill of superior magic. Magic much more powerful than the normal wizard and without a wand. This girl could one day become my secret weapon, she could become my heir." Voldemort said. MacNair slumped back into his chair, and stared at the wall behind Voldemort. It held a large black board, nearly completely covered in names and status written with white chalk. Some marked for their un-pure blood, others because of the power they held, power which was preventing Voldemort from completing his mission. MacNair suddenly felt sick in the stomach as he came across one name he instantly recognised. Maggie McGonagall. The woman held within his basement because of her power, the woman baring his child, the child he had accidentally forced upon her, the child he would now be forced to raise. He placed his head in his hands, trying to figure out how he could even consider bringing this up with his wife. But at the same time he couldn't help but consider the positive effect carrying out an order and raising his Masters heir would bring him as a deatheater.

"Will you do as I demand?" Voldemort questioned, extracting his wand from his sleeve and twirling it between his long bony fingers, as a way to manipulate MacNairs decision and enforce the power he held. MacNair reluctantly nodded his head in defeat, instantly regretting not just this decision, but the decision to join the deatheaters.

"Then you may leave. You will take care of the McGonagall girl, and you will raise your child with your wife, and bare me a wonderful heir." Voldemort said dismissing MacNair.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews and Constructive Critism is well appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was rare that the wizarding world would take on muggle traditions, though arriving in style was an exception. For important events the wizarding ways of arriving just didn't crack it, especially for those who adored the attention of mysteriously emerging from a carriage.

Unfortunately for Caitlin MacNair one thing that the wizarding world hadn't copied off the muggle's was cars. Instead within wizarding boundaries carriages pulled by thestrals were used. It had been a while since Caitlin had experienced this form of transport, any form of transport actually, and part of her had forgotten how tortuously long it took to get just about anywhere. To make the trip even worse she found herself sitting across from her stepmother Ava. It made her feel slightly uneasy, as if each time she moved she was being wickedly criticised and judged by the woman.

Of course Caitlin knew exactly what was expected from her today, it is all Ava had talked to her about for a fortnight. As today was not just the trail of her father, but also the day that would also mark her reappearance into the social world. It wasn't what she wanted to do, part of her preferred her life in solidarity, but today her hopes of being forgotten by the world would be shattered. She knew the entrance of the Ministry of Magic would be jammed full of photographers and journalists from the wizarding newspapers, all prepared to get themselves an exclusive story for tomorrows front page. She would stand beside her family, and act as though she didn't hate them, she would act exactly like one of them, intimidating, cold yet illusive. The main thing that worried about this was she wasn't like them. Over the years she had taken on many traits which defined a MacNair, yet that was all. And she knew that if a single question was raised about her true mother, she would be forced to face the consequences.

That however wasn't the only thing worrying her. The MacNair family was all taking a huge risk by turning up to Walden's trail, putting themselves in danger of being accused of using dark magic aswell. Caitlin had known for aslong as she could remember, that her father was a deatheater, and was one of the few people who carried on the mission of purifying the wizarding blood after Voldemort's downfall. It had been just over a year since Lord Voldemort had returned, and a few months since the whole of the wizarding world had their eyes opened to the truth behind the speculations. Her father was one of his most loyal followers, and today the truth of the torture and murder he had committed onto many muggles and muggle-borns would come out. If that truly did happen then undoubtedly the whole family would be accused of being involved. Just by staring at all the other faces in the carriage she knew she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Her two older brothers and Ava faces had been ghostly pale since she first saw them this morning. Her younger brother Jack, much like her looked less fearful of the day ahead, neither had the Dark Mark permanently screaming out their loyalty to the Dark Lord, but still she noticed that Jack's mind kept drifting, probably trying to figure out what would happen if his family did go to Azkaban, after all he would be the only one un-accusable, he hadn't even had ownership of a wand.

* * *

Caitlin noticed the sound outside the carriage getting significantly louder, as the carriage slowly drew to a stop. She could slightly hear peoples conversations and footsteps between the inaudible shouting.

"Nervous?" Isaac asked in her direction, she nodded her head, finding herself unable to get her words out.

"Just try and ignore the cameras and follow our lead." He advised, and shot her a small smile, seconds before the door of the carriage was opened. The three boys stepped out first, and Caitlin sat back and watched the flashing of the camera.

"You can do this." Ava said, before exiting the carriage herself, and linking arms with one of the twins. Those four words slightly gave Caitlin the confidence she felt she needed, but most importantly they were probably the nicest words Ava had ever said to her, there was no hint of sarcasm or coldness to her words, instead it was as if she truly meant them.

Edwards head popped around the corner of the carriage and offered her his hand, she shakily got to her feet, and using his head was able to successfully climb down from the steps. As soon as she came into view of the crowds it was as if the world had came to a complete stop. Not a single person made a sound, not a single camera made a click, not a single person dared to move, they all stood frozen in complete shock. There had been rumours that to show her support to the family Caitlin would be here, though nobody had fully believed it would happen.

The silence only lasted for a few more seconds until the hustle bustle prior to her appearance started again, this time the cameras were no longer directed at the other people here to view the trial, but instead towards her, and the other members of the MacNair family.

Edward placed his arm around her waist, and she found herself taking part of a family photo. A smile didn't appear on her face, mainly as she could bring herself to fake one, but also it was a part of being a MacNair. There was a reason the family managed to intimidate even those they had never met, and it was the tradition of no smiling allowed which caused that.

"Caitlin over here!" She heard multiple people scream, followed by another load of flashes almost blinding her eyes. She began to feel slightly claustrophobic, yet was determined to make her family proud. She moved away from her brothers grasp, and stood infront of a man with a camera and delivered her most intimidating look, with a slight hint of seduction. She found that as soon as she stood alone and almost independent, that a feeling of freedom suddenly hit her. It then occurred to her, that maybe being forced into the spotlight wasn't ruining her old life, instead it was opening her to the one she once lived.

* * *

She and her family finally made it into the entrance of the Ministry, where a dozen of other people stood waiting to be escorted to the trial. She was quite surprised when she looked around the ministry as far as she could see, and saw it looked rather depressing. It was the place which hired a large percentage of the wizarding population, where thousands come here to work everyday, yet they find themselves in a rather dark and depressing place, the walls were covered in dark green almost black tiles, and the only form of bright colour was the white grout which surrounded each tile, of course it was also rather extravagant, reminding her slightly of her home, from where she stood she could see 5 large chandlers alone.

"What does he seriously think he is doing here." Edward whispered to his twin, catching Caitlin's attention. She turned to where her brother seemed to be glaring, and saw a young black haired boy, who appeared to have his back to them all.

"Now now Edward, remember we have a reputation to uphold." Ava grabbed hold of his arm, as if preventing him from walking over there at this moment and hexing the hell out of the guy. Caitlin carried out staring in the direction, hoping to get a glimpse of the boy.

"Mother he has no right to be here!" Edwards voice became much louder, and two people turned to look at him before turning back to their own business.

"He may not, but you barging over there and starting a scene is hardly going to benefit your fathers case. So think before you do." Ava whispered in a threatening tone. Caitlin carried on staring at the boy, and took notice of an older man stood next to him, he was much taller the boy next to him, and wore a rather outdated suit. She watched as a familiar old wizard walking into their direction, and was pleased to see it was Albus Dumbledore, the head-teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was only a few people outside her family that she actually knew, Albus Dumbledore was one of them. He was a great acquaintance to the family, though his hatred on what the MacNair believed stopped either her family or him from being friends. He made on average two visits a year to the manor, with one objective only, to convince her father to allow Caitlin to go to school. Dumbledore always saw that wasting magical abilities was rather stupid. Her family was unaware that Dumbledore knew she was a 'superior witch', which was one of the main reasons he was so dedicated to her cause, but another thing they didn't know was the true relationship between Dumbledore and herself. She didn't simply see him as a potential professor, but a protector and a friend.

"Dumbledore what a pleasure." She said, as she walked over to him, and stuck her hand out for him to shake. She paid no attention to the two people he was conversing with.

"Caitlin, how unexpected, it is great to see you out and about." He bent down and picked up her hand, bringing it towards his dry, slightly chapped lips and placed a small peck on the top. "May I introduce you to Harry Potter and his godfather, aswell as a great friend of mine Sirius Black." The two names caught Caitlin's attention, she had heard them alot over the years. She turned to face the boy that Edward had been making comments about and let out a silent gasp. It truly was him, the chosen one, the boy who lived. He expectantly held out his hand, but Caitlin ignored it knowing she was under the close watch of her family. "As much as I would love to say it is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr Potter, unfortunately I must admit that it isn't, I don't tend to enjoy meeting the person who is wrongly accusing my father of being a deatheater." She emphasised the word wrongly, trying to hide the fact that she knew he had actually be telling the truth. Harry awkwardly placed his hand back down to his side.

"Innocent until proven guilty as I believe the muggles say." Dumbledore chuckled, trying to break the now awkward silence which dominated the group.

"Yes, I must agree Albus. Miss MacNair I promise you that if your father is found to be innocent I will make sure my godson here will deliver an apology to you and your whole family." Sirius chipped in. Caitlin knew exactly what Sirius was thinking, there would be no way that her father would actually be found innocent. But the question would always be, how long would Azkaban be able to hold him.

"Well I will be eagerly looking forward to that." Caitlin replied, "It was great to see you again Dumbledore, but now I must go."

"You too, Miss Caitlin, and remember there is still time for you to join the ranks of my students." Dumbledore said as Caitlin began walking back over to her family, trying to ignore the suspicious look from Ava.

* * *

Caitlin took a seat in the viewers stand of Court Room 10, between Jack and Ava. This courtroom was known for being the place where the trials of suspected deatheaters were held during the wizarding war, and it was no surprise to Caitlin that it had been the place where her father would be put on trail. Caitlin found herself feeling slightly curious about the room, it was something she had never seen before. She had grown so use to seeing perfection, yet this room managed to be the complete opposite. The room was circle shaped, with levelled seating around the edges. On the back wall of the room sat the jury dressed in their ministry burgundy robes, whilst on the opposite wall was the seating for the spectators and allowed media. In the centre of the room, sat a cage, which she had been informed by Ava would be where her father would be placed, for security reasons, though it resembled more of a torture device, large metal poles with sharped edges pointed towards the middle of the cage, and Caitlin was unable to figure out how they increased the security, after all if a wizard was believed capable of escaping a highly guarded room, a few metal poles would be next to no challenge at all. Around the cage sat desks covered in tall stacks of paper, it caught her notice that atleast two of the many piles had fallen into a scattered mess. The room appeared to be about a century old, without any improvements, including the aging wooden seating. Her attention then turned to one of two entrances where she saw Mr Finn, her fathers lawyer in a deep conversation with the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour who had been appointed to the position mere weeks ago, and had been rumoured that the majority of his time in office had been spent dedicated to the capture of many suspected deatheaters. Occasionally though she found her gaze wondering in the direction of Harry Potter, her emotions towards him were rather confused, she just didn't understand how to feel. She should be angry towards him, and show the hate that the rest of her family showed, but part of her felt like she should be relieved. Caitlin and her father could hardly be described as having the typical father and daughter relationship. They had their moments where a relationship between them both was truly evident, after all she was the only person who could receive a hug from him infront of others, however they also had their moments based on pure hatred for one another, hatred that was unimaginable.

The courtroom fell into hushed silence as the squeaking of the cogs turning within the cage began moving, pulling up the safely restrained man. As he came into view she could hear a loud cry leave Ava, Caitlin's hand instantly held hold of her stepmothers, squeezing it tight, reassuring and comforting her. It was moments when a family was minutes away from falling apart when all disputes needed to be put aside. At first she didn't completely recognise him, partly the doubting that the man infront of her was actually her father. She had never seen him looking so dishevelled, even when she saw him returning from a deatheater mission he still managed to look classy and magnificent. His face was hidden behind the layers of mud, and a fortnights worth of stubble, which was beginning to form a beard. His clothes were merely rags, almost the same as their houself wore, but most importantly it looked as though the left sleeve of his discoloured shirt had been ripped off and with the combination of his hands being bound infront of him, it left his darkmark for plain view of the spectators. Caitlin could feel the tears coming to her eyes, and with her spare hand grabbed a tissue from her pocket, dabbing it against her wet eyes. The small, short and restrained sobs from her younger brother next to her made her heart bleed the most, he shouldn't be here to see this, no child should have to see their own father in such a state.

The Minister of Magic sat down in the judges seat and surveyed the court room, his eyes stopping at where the MacNair family sat, before they turned to stare at Walden.

"Today the 2nd of August, begins the trial of Walden MacNair." Rufus said, beginning the trial. He picked up the pieces of paper on the table infront of him and quickly scanned over the front page, "Walden MacNair, you are stood infront of the Ministry of Magic today accused of use of the unforgivable curses, murder of unknown amount of victims, harm of unknown amount of victims, capture of unknown amount of victims and showing allegiance towards the deatheaters. How do you plead?" Walden turned and faced up to his family, his face showing no emotion as he said two words, "Not guilty."

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are well appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 1989

**A/N: I found this chapter VERY hard to write, so would definiately appreciate constructive critism on this chapter.**

**Also thank you very much everyone for the reviews and follows :D**

* * *

**1989**

"Help me! Help!" The unknown screams instantly woke the 9 year old Caitlin MacNair from her deep and enjoyable slumber. Outside her room she could just hear the large grand-father clock announcing midnight. She was slightly drawn between the decision of whether to go back to sleep, meaning she would avoid a lecture by Ava if discovered awake, or to follow her curios side and investigate the cries for help. She didn't exactly suspect the danger in the cries as much as many people would, to her these kind of sounds were normal, yet it was this time, listening to pure distress from the cries that she finally wanted to know what it was.

If there was one word allowed to describe Caitlin's life it was 'oblivious'. She was oblivious from the outside world, and even oblivious to what went on during the night in her own home.

"Please, let us go!" The unknown screamer cried out again. Caitlin jumped straight out of bed this time, putting her slippers on her feet, and wrapped herself from the chilly air in her dressing gown.

She tried to be as quiet as a mouse as she crept out of her room, and down the maze of hallways until she stood near the top of the stairs, hidden from the people who stood in the foyer. She took a moment to be amazed of how she managed to hear the screams from here, all the way to her bedroom, after all the MacNair manor was anything but small.

"Stop struggling you stupid filthy mudblood!" She heard the familiar voice of her father hiss, followed by the cracking sound of a slap coming in contact with flesh. The muffled screams of the person Caitlin suspected of shouting for help echoed throughout the large near enough empty room. Caitlin took the moment to take a quick peek around the corner of the wall, and down the stairs. It took all her efforts to suppress the gasp of shock. Her stomach instantly began to feel rather queasy.

Before her eyes was a scene she could never of imagined seeing. From birth she knew her father's 'job', was hardly spectacular, nor the definition of an innocent man, however she never truly knew what her father did for a living. She saw 3 men dressed head to toe in a black robe, a hood preventing her from seeing the faces, stopping her from identifying which was her father, along with silver masks covered in intricate, and dare she admit it, beautiful patterns. Though the extent of what she saw didn't stop there. Each of the men had hold of a person, a man, with short brown hair and specs of blood dotted around his face, a woman who looked completely bewildered and distressed and a small boy, similar to her own age. They all dressed in what she suspected to be muggle clothing, except the boy who wore striped pyjamas, though she had never seen a muggle so she couldn't be exactly sure. The word 'mudblood' kept appearing in the conversations between the disguised men, so she assumed that the people in front of her were muggleborns.

"Please, just let us go. We have done nothing wrong, we are like you." The muggleborn man pleaded, "Or leave my son alone atleast." The men broke out into a chorus of laughs as the muggleborn was forced onto his knees.

"Beg for it." One of the deatheaters demanded, he pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it directly at the man. The muggle-born placed his hands together infront of him, and looked towards the floor, he was obviously too ashamed to look at his wife or child, as here he was unable to protect the people that meant the most to him.

"Please, please, spare our lives. I beg of you." Cries escaped the woman's mouth again, and Caitlin could just manage to see the glistening of the light shining on an escaped tear falling from her face.

"Pathetic." The third deatheater's voice boomed throughout the room. He had hold of the child, though let him drop onto the floor. The poor boy attempted to crawl his way over to his father with outstretched arms, but the deatheater dragged him back across the marble floor before he had the chance. The small boy now kneeled like his father on the floor, the deatheater ran his hand through the child's blond hair, and pulled it back. The boy whimpered with fear, too scared to move or even make a half decent sound.

"You think that pitiful begging will save your family's life, do you not love your son." The deatheater said, tugging harder on the child's hair, and placed the end of his wand in the boy's ear. The father's body became rigid with fear, as he became even more helpless.

"He's a child you evil bastard, don't you dare hurt him." The woman screamed, lunging out to her son. The deatheater Caitlin suspected to be her father grabbed the woman from the waist, and threw her across the room. Caitlin looked on with even more shock, as the woman's body hit the wall with a bang. She appeared alive, yet disorientated, her attempts to get back onto her feet ended multiple times with her landing back where she started, creating even more amusement for the on looking deatheaters.

"Crucio." Her father yelled, his wand directed towards the woman. The woman wivered around on the floor, screaming in agony, her hands grasped at herself, trying to stop the pain.

"Stop!" The father yelled, "Stop it, and leave her alone, she's done nothing wrong." The deatheaters once again broke out into a chorus of laughter, and now the feeling in Caitlin's stomach became too much to bare.

"So the poor little mudblood thinks he can demand us around." Her father chuckled, and nodded his head towards the third deatheater.

"Crucio." The deatheater said, and let go of the boy's hair. The feeling in her stomach became too much to bare, but Caitlin kept watching as the muggleborn man opened his mouth to tell them to stop once again, as he observed his child and wife being put through the worst of pain. But before he had the chance, Caitlin found herself walking into plain view of the room.

"Stop it." She shirked, and ran down the stairs. She knelt beside the young boy, who still feeling the pain of the unforgivable curse."Stop the spell now. He is a child."

"Go back upstairs Caitlin, this is none of your business." Her father demanded, and pointed towards the stairs. She furiously shook her head, refusing to move from the spot she sat in.

"Up the stairs now!" He demanded once again. When he received no reply, he pulled the mask from off his face, and threw it onto the floor.

"You want to spare these people the pain, and embarrass me whilst I work?" Her father asked. Caitlin jumped onto her feet and walked over to her father. She stood on her tiptoes attempting to get in his face, as he had done many times with her, yet the height of her 9 year old self just didn't create the amount of intimidation she was seeking.

"Spare these people pain? These people deserve no pain; there blood is not a good enough reason to torture them." Her father glared towards her, and suddenly she felt hate towards the man.

"You are just a young girl, you do not understand." Her father grabbed hold of her face roughly, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "These people are utter filth, and they do not deserve such powers."

"You honestly think you are better because you are a pureblood, least they don't go around harming children, if this is what you enjoy doing, torturing innocent people, then they deserve the term witch or wizard more than you ever will." As soon as the words left her mouth Caitlin instantly regretted them. Her father's face filled with anger, and he removed the Cruciatus Curse from the woman, and his hands from his daughters face.

"Crucio!" His wand this time pointed towards Caitlin, she fell backwards onto the floor, trying to rid herself of the pain. It felt as though thousands of scolding knives ripped at her body, yet there was nothing she could do to stop it, she never felt pain like this before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just so you all know I have also started a second fanfic called: 'The Diary of Riddle', which you can find on my profile page if you are interested.**

**Beginning to struggle writing this, and already considering a rewrite once it's written, I just wish I was a little better at writing...Practice makes perfect!**

* * *

"Not guilty."

Two simple words which managed to sum up her father in her eyes, a liar! Caitlin MacNair knew how this trial would end, as did everyone else watching, yet her father still managed to try and play the innocent card. The years of terror she had witnessed and experienced was seen as nothing by her father. Was she silly for hoping he would admit it? Yes.

She let go of Ava's hand, coming to her senses and remembering that this may be her family, but it never meant it was the place she was welcomed.

* * *

The rest of the trial was suspended for a week, the information overload probably too much for everyone to handle, without adding more for the jury and the lawyers to think about.

As soon as she walked through the front door of the MacNair Manor Caitlin walked off, leaving her family stood in the foyer. She wasn't in the mood to talk, or even look at them, because she knew they saw her the same as her father sees her, dirt from the bottom of their shoes. As she walked through the acres of gardens, admiring the beautiful flowers blooming in the summer, did she realise how little she was loved. She tried to blink away the tears but too many filled her eyes, and within seconds she had reduced herself to a blubbering mess laid on the grass. She wasn't born out of love, but instead rape, surely that showed her enough how little she was cared for. The unwanted child, kept only due to the orders of Lord Voldemort. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and sat crossed legged on the grass. The silver bands encircling her wrists looking up at her mockingly. She was merely magic to them, basically a human wand, and it was the bands that reminded her that the powers which were the only reason she was allowed to exist were taken from her.

"Caitlin." She turned around and saw the familiar face of a blond haired boy lent against the tree, dressed in a suit. "Are you ok?"

She nodded her head, though Draco refused to believe her. He knelt down next to her, and grabbed hold of her right foot. He slid the shoe off, then the other and placed them next to each other sat on the glass, before he stood back up to his full height. He held his hands out, which she took, and he pulled her onto her bare feet. "Whats a matter?" He asked, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him.

"How can I do this anymore!" She shrieked in frustration, knowing that considering how far she was from the house not a single soul could hear her. "How can I stick up for my father who wouldn't even stick up for me." Draco pulled the frustrated girl into his arms, his strong masculine scent washing over Caitlin with a comforting effect, as she placed her head onto his chest.

"You don't have to say anything." Draco whispered into her ear.

"What if I can't help the urges to." She felt rather stupid admitting this all to him, allowing him to see her weak side, yet he was her confidant, the person that made her truly happy. "What if I just want to shout what he has done from the rooftops."

"I know you Caitlin, my advice is useless because you know what is for the best." She couldn't help but stifle a laugh, he was right. His advice truly was useless, she never cared to do what he suggested, only what she wanted, after all she believed she knew best.

"He was there." She randomly said.

"Who?" Draco asked curiously, "Potter?" With one hand, Draco reached up to her bun and pulled the pins out one at a time, until her hair flowed down to her shoulders. She nodded her head.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked.

"No. I've just never seen him in the day time before." She stated her voice becoming more muffled as she attempted to bury her head further into his shirt. "He didn't recognise me, he saw me for the person I am." She then pulled herself out of Draco's arms.

"You are not that person." Draco attempted to answer. She tried to walk further into the gardens, but he pulled her back. He hated to see her in so much pain, hated to see her cry.

"I can't have my princess walking around looking a mess now can I?" He lent forward and kissed away the tears on her right cheek, then her left, pulling away only after placing a lingering kiss upon her voluptuous lips. Her hand reached up towards her lips, trying to savour the feeling of her lips against his.

"You can't just do that!" She argued, "You always do that."

"Well I've travelled all the way from Malfoy manor to be here and I don't want to be spending my day with Mrs Moody Pants." He joked, and grabbed hold of her hand. She pouted at his words, acting offended.

"But I may want to spend mine with Mr Moody Pants." She said, a grin spreading across her face, and before Draco knew it Caitlin started running off between the trees, barefooted.

"Oh that is it MacNair." He growled, and took off after her. She giggled as she ran, mazing her way through the trees and across the flowers, running across the bridge, but Draco was too quick, and the moment she made it to the other side of the bridge, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled them both onto the floor.

"Hmmmm. Now Mrs Moody Pants owes me a kiss." He climbed up on top of her, holding her wrists above her head. She shook her head from left to right as quick as she could as he tried to claim his prize, though it didn't take her long to give in. Within seconds they laid in the middle of a flower patch, lips interlocked, and happiness dominating their thoughts.

There was nothing better in her eyes than the company of her betrothed.


End file.
